


On The Sly

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	On The Sly

**Title:** On The Sly  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom:**  Agents of Shield  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 382  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #47 at dove_drabbles “Kiss and tell“  
**Summary:** Jemma needs some womanly advice

 

**On the Sly**

Melinda looked up from her paperwork when she heard the timid knock on the door. “Simmons, is there a problem?”

“May, can I talk to you about something?” Jemma came into the office and shut the door.

“Is it about Fitz?” Melinda looked down at her paperwork. “You know that I don't get involved in personal matters.”

“But have you ever had feelings for a fellow agent? I mean…” Jemma hesitated. “Romantically.”

May raised her head. “Jemma, in this business, we can’t have attachments. They will only be used against us and they will get us killed. You saw what it did to Bobby.”

“Yes I did.” Jemma sat in the chair by the desk uninvited. “I also saw how strong love can be.”

Melinda put down her pen. “My advice is never kiss and tell. Be discrete. What our enemies don’t know, they can’t use against us. You and Fitz are not what I would call discrete.”

“I thought we were being very discrete.” Jemma frowned.

“You were kissing in the lab yesterday and I’m sure everyone in this building knows that you two are sleeping together.” May took a breath. “You need to tone it down, at least here at work. Find a place you can retreat to for intimate moments. A safe house or a remote cabin.”

“Sounds like you have experience in this.” Jemma gave her a knowing look. “Is that what you did with Ward?”

“No. I was sloppy with Ward and it came back to bite me in the ass.” Melinda grimaced. “Just be careful.”

“We will. Thank you for talking to me.” Jemma walked out.

Melinda signed and started reading the report on her desk again. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up. The text was nothing but a sequence of numbers. GPS coordinates flowed by a time. She smiled. She knew the spot.

“Phil, you better remember the corkscrew this time.” Melinda muttered as she got her coat and headed out.

Twenty minutes later Melinda was pulling up to a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Phil came out on the porch. “I forgot the corkscrew again.”

“I didn’t.” Melinda pulled one out of her jacket pocket and held it up.

Phil smiled. “I knew you wouldn’t.”

They went inside and shut out the world.

 

 


End file.
